Elastomeric (water based/acrylic polymer) coatings currently dominate the roof coating market. Oil based products have been almost completely replaced by water based products due to their volatile organic content (V.O.C.). Seed oils have historically not been deemed suitable for roof coatings because of their need for a carrier solvent that typically composes 40% to 60% of the formulation.
Current California law permits 2.3 pounds per gallon of V.O.C., or a limit of 18% V.O.C. There is not one oil based product in the United States or world that has the so-called EPA “Energy Star” approval. To receive EPA “Energy Star Approval,” a roof coating must maintain a reflectance of over “65” after three years of outdoor weathering. The reflectivity requirement is based on the fact that a white (reflective) coating will reflect the heat produced by the sun and dramatically lower the amount of heat developed in a building. Less heat means lower air conditioning costs and a significant reduction in electrical usage which is generated by highly polluting coal fired plants.
The inability to meet the EPA and V.O.C. standards have been major obstacles to the use of previous seed oil based coatings. The use of flammable solvents, poor fire ratings, susceptibility to mold and fungal growth, formation of a skin in the container and the need for heavy metals to cure the coating have been major stumbling blocks.
There have been a number of prior art coatings disclosed in the patent literature. None have effectively used seed oils. U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,878, for example, discloses a high temperature emulsion composition comprising borax and a substantially water-insoluble polymer prepared by aqueous suspension polymerizing a blend of monomers, said blend comprising a plasticizing amount by weight of at least on plasticizing alkyl acrylate monomer, a hardening amount by weight of at least one hardening alkyl acrylate monomer and a crosslinking amount by weight of at least one multi-ethylenically unsaturated monomer, in an aqueous suspension comprising a water-soluble polymer component comprising at least one acrylic polymer having carboxylate functionality, its method of use and coated substrates made therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,850 is related to this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,520 discloses a coating composition for substrates. The coating composition includes a silicate binder and a plurality of photocatalytic particles. The silicate binder functions as a bonding agent to establish the coating on the substrate. A plurality of photocatalyst particles are dispersed throughout the silicate binder. The particles are included in an amount the provides sufficient distribution of the particles in the resulting coating. The incorporation of the present invention onto substrates prevents algal growth on building materials utilizing the coating substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,870 discloses a composite material made of a fibrous material and binders in the form of hydroxyfatty acids for the preparation of molded parts in the automobile field, in particular, for acoustic attenuation in the areas of the hood, bulkhead (on both sides), tunnel, door, roof, footwell, pumps, A to D pillars and air distribution duct, and a an optionally self-supporting base for interior trims, especially for instrument panel covers, tunnel linings, door trims, seat back linings, A to D pillar linings and spare wheel covers, and as parts with a double function, especially as roof liner, rear shelf, filling piece, trunk mat or undershield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,459 discloses a method for improving the quality of a mastic coating system by using a latex barrier tiecoat which is composed of water-insoluble latex polymer and a multivalent metal ion. The tiecoat is applied to a substrate and then a mastic coating is applied to the tiecoat to yield a mastic coating system having excellent resistance to blistering when the mastic coating system is exposed to a long-term ponded water.
No prior art patents have disclosed or shown the successful use of organic seeds in roof coatings and the like. By developing a unique method to polymerize/cure seed oils and also through the use of new formulating techniques and additives, a series of coatings have been created that not only resolve the current problems with seed oil based coatings, but also offer significant performance, application and cost advantages over the currently used water based or two component systems.
It is therefore an object of the invention to produce agricultural oil based product that can achieve Energy Star Approval as a roof coating.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a mold resistant interior and exterior coating that passes ASTM 3273 without the use of additives that are poisonous or toxic and do not have a HMIS health rating higher than 1 and produce no off gassing or no smoke when tested under ASTM E 84.
It is another object of the present invention to produce a seed oil based “stucco jacket” as a replacement for “Dryvit” or Stucco that is biobased and highly resistant to water and which can be applied in one coat.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a metal coating that can prime and preserve metal using one coat and prevent rust bleed through.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a caulk that has over 200% elongation and can be used to bridge cracks of over ½ inch in width.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a coating for numerous substrates that will have over 800% elongation for Areas that will have excessive movement.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a penetrating stain that preserves wood.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clear coat that preserves metal, wood, underlying paints and masonry.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adhesive used to adhere metal to insulation, wood to wood, metal to metal or various roofing membranes to each other.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.